Road to Recovery
by VirKatJol
Summary: During a fight, Kahlan sustains an injury, forcing our favorite duo to make camp in a cave. To help her get well, Richard gives her a massage – and things get heated very fast.


Title: Road to Recovery

Rating: NC-17, Sexual situations, we aren't kidding.

Authors: PhoenixCry and VirKatJol

Summary: During a fight, Kahlan sustains an injury, forcing our favorite duo to make camp in a cave. To help her get well, Richard gives her a massage – and things get heated very fast.

Disclaimer: We don't own Richard and Kahlan. They totally own us.

Thanks to Lauren for the beta! You are the best Beta ever! Also best in general. I lovest you.

A/N PhoenixCry: Only having written smut once before and never in co-production with another author, I didn't really know what I had gotten myself into, but writing with my new Seekerbff, Azeri, was the most fun I ever had, writing a fanfiction. So, thank you, hon! And I hope everyone has as much fun reading this, as we had writing it. :D

A/N VirKatJol: Working with PhoenixCry was so much fun! I wanted to write R/K smut, but I didn't want to do it alone, cause what's the fun in that. So I propositioned her and she couldn't turn me down, luckily. I hope that everyone enjoys Richard and Kahlan making out and getting down as much as we do. ;)

"KAHLAN!" was all she heard as she fell, hitting the ground hard. Grasping for breath, all she could do was to roll away from the advancing D'Haran soldiers. "Kahlan!" she heard again. Richard sounded closer, but he was still too far way to help her.

She had fallen on a rock; she could feel it pressing into her back painfully as she struggled to get her breath back. Luckily, breathing wasn't necessary for Kahlan to throw a dagger. Neither was thinking. Without second thought, she threw the one in her hand, taking down the soldier that was responsible for her current state. The D'Haran froze and crumpled into a heap on the ground, instantly dead from the dagger protruding from his heart.

Safe for the moment, Kahlan glanced around and was relieved to see that Richard had the last of the Quad occupied. She laid her head back down, closed her eyes, and concentrated on getting her wind back.

Kahlan heard a loud crash, then the sound of the Sword of Truth ripping open flesh, followed by the thud of a body hitting the earth. The last enemy soldier was dead. Relief washed over her as she waited for Richard to come to her. Her wait wasn't long. In fact, it felt like less than a second until she felt his soft hands on her face.

"Kahlan," he whispered, his voice full of concern. "What happened? Are you hurt? Can you walk? Do I need – "

Taking in enough breath to talk, Kahlan interrupted his slew of questions. "Richard, I'm alright, I think," she reassured him. She reached for his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "When I came down, I landed on a rock. It knocked the wind out of me." She paused to breath. It was easier then it had been a minute ago. "I just need to get my breath back." Meeting his eyes, Kahlan could see that her words hadn't put him at ease. The panic was still there, mixed with worry and a smidgen of guilt. Kahlan gave him a weak smile to try to sooth him.

"We should be safe for a while, long enough for you to recover anyway." Richard settled down next to her. "I'm going to help you sit up to try to help you breathe."After the warning, he dropped an impulsive kiss on her forehead. Ignoring the surprised look on her face, he placed his hands under her arms and pulled her into a semi-seated position so she was leaning against his chest. The movement caused her back to spasm.

Groaning in pain, her hand flew to her back, finding the spot where she had hit the rock.

Richard froze, horrified that he'd hurt her further. "Dear Spirits, Kahlan. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"I know, Richard, don't worry. It's not your fault." Taking another shallow breath, she added, "try to move me again?"

He did, this time even more carefully than before. After some maneuvering, he managed to get her positioned against his chest, his arms protectively wrapped around her. They remained like this, with Richard wrapped around her, for some time but soon it began to drizzle, making them realize that they couldn't stay there indefinitely.

Deciding to move to a dryer place, Richard helped Kahlan up as gently as he could. "Are you sure you can walk?" he asked again and received only a nod. Despite her reassurance, he could see that she was uncomfortable; she gritted her teeth with each step. Brows furrowing in concern, he kept his eyes on her as they slowly made their way through the trees, leaving the fallen D'Harans behind.

By the time Richard spotted a hidden cave entrance, it was raining steadily, drenching the two weary travelers to the bone. Being soaked through was not helping Kahlan's spasms of pain at all. Richard wanted nothing more than to get her out of the cold, wet weather but knew that she was already going as fast as she could. Steering her towards the entrance, he hoped she could managed the rougher terrain that lay ahead. Gripping her hand and arm tighter, he was prepared to catch her if necessary.

The cave was warmer than she expected, which was nice because Kahlan couldn't stop the chattering of her teeth.

"We need to get dry and warmed up before we both get sick," Richard stated. "Do you think you can get the camp set up? Or is it too much for your back?"

"I think I can handle it… I'll try." Kahlan's teeth were chattering uncontrollably. She pulled the blankets from their packs and started laying them out.

"I'm going to see if I can find something dry to start a fire. Luckily, this cave seems to have a vent from deep into the earth. If I can't find dry wood, we can just move deeper into the cave." Richard took a quick glance at Kahlan, making she was alright and then left.

On his way into the woods, Richard noticed a plant that was commonly used to cool and calm muscles. "How could I be so stupid?" he muttered to himself. "I should make that liniment ointment and rub it on her back. That should help sooth the muscles so they can start healing." Making a quick list of the ingredients he'd need in his head, Richard continued on his original quest: dry wood.

Back in the cave, Kahlan was attempting to get out of her wet, green, traveling dress. Her back wasn't making it easy. Every time she tried to pull it down and off her arms, her body would protest with a new cramp. Moaning in pain and frustration, she finally removed it. The cool air in the cave immediately brought goosebumps to her arms. Next, she stripped off her damp leggings as quickly as she could, they were just holding the cold right to her skin. Kahlan looked down at her corset, deciding that if she wanted to get dry, it would have to go too. "After I get this thing off, there is no way I'm going to want to put it back on, at least until my back recovers." Kahlan sighed and then laughed shortly at herself. "Now I'm even talking to myself!"

Kahlan looked to the entrance. Richard hadn't been gone that long, if she hurried, she could probably get her corset off before he got back. She did not want to be caught with her corset down and Richard never took long with anything woods related. She sighed. "Time to take you off, then. I hope it doesn't hurt as much." Talking out loud seemed to take her mind off the throbbing of her back as she released the pressure from her corset.

Finally, all the laces had been undone. She groaned as she moved her arms forward to let the clothing fall down her arms, exposing even more damp skin to the air. Kahlan shivered with the chill and her nipples tightened.

She was so absorbed with her pain that she didn't realize Richard had returned until she heard the clatter of wood hitting the rock floor.

"Richard!" she exclaimed, a warm blush spreading from her cheeks down over her chest. Quickly reaching for her corset, she forgot about her back and cried out in pain from the sudden movement and dropped to the ground.

Richard ran over to help her, no longer concerned with her nudity. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern in his voice. "Spirits, Kahlan, don't move so fast or you'll just injure yourself further," Richard scolded. When he reached her side to help her, he was reminded again of the fact that she was naked. "Here, Kahlan." He pulled her rarely worn gold cloak out of her pack. "Put this on, it's pretty dry and it's warm." As Kahlan dropped the corset and wrapped the cloak around her, Richard caught a glimpse of her hardened nipples and full breasts.

To get his mind off that forbidden line of thought, Richard pulled the plant leaves from his pockets. He held them up to show her. "I found this out in the woods and thought maybe I could make a liniment to rub on your back. A massage might help take the knots out."

Kahlan gave him a tight smile. "That, uh, that would be really considerate of you," she managed. Her body was trembling, not from the cold, but from the idea of how his hands would feel on her body.

He smiled at her. "I'm going to start the fire and then put this mixture together. Hopefully we'll get you feeling better in no time. It's a recipe my father taught me. He swore on it!" Richard laughed, remembering the happy times spent with his step-father learning different tricks from the forest.

Kahlan smiled in return, a real smile this time, glad to see the happy glint in the Seeker's eyes. Watching him work, she nearly forgot the pain in her back, it being only a dull throbbing registering in the back of her brain.

Not much later, the fire was crackling healthily, casting a warm glow and making her exposed skin flush. The former woods guide was busy making the ointment and Kahlan watched him with a wary eye. Of course she had faith in his abilities, she just wasn't sure that him having his hands directly on her skin was such a good idea.

Her control wasn't that strong.

Eventually, Richard looked up at her from the bowl in his hands and asked her to lie down on her stomach. The pain returned once again to the forefront of her mind, making her wince. Trying to retain some decency, Kahlan carefully shuffled around, moving the cloak opening to the back and reaching around to make sure that when she laid down, it covered her butt. Her head rested on Richard's blanket, her cheek pressed against the soft fabric. She glanced once more over her bare shoulder to make sure she wasn't exposed.

"Are you sure this will help?" Kahlan was still hesitant. Spirits, she was blushing just thinking about it. What would the reality of his strong hands working her muscles be like? Probably more than she could stand. Despite her hesitation, a ripple of anticipation raked through her body.

"Relax, Kahlan," he soothed her, "it'll be fine, you'll see."

She huffed softly, watching him scoop some ointment into the palm of his hand. He spread it between his palms, warming it before he put it on the bare skin of her back.

"This will feel a little cool," he warned.

Kahlan held her breath. Not because of the impending chill, but to prepare herself for the warmth of his hands. She tensed when he made contact and began to spread the strange smelling stuff over her back.

"Relax," he whispered again, his voice sounding decidedly huskier than it had a minute before.

Kahlan nearly moaned in response. She willed her muscles to relax. If she had to endure this, she was determined that it would help her, at least.

Richard's thumbs dug into her muscles, working on the knots. Up her spine he worked; his thumbs on either side and his other fingers sliding along her side in the process. When he brushed along the sides of her breast, a moan did escape her throat, but she didn't care. She was in heaven. Relaxing into his touch was easy after he started, she wasn't going to let him stop now.

Hearing him shuffle above her, she felt his right leg slide over her bottom to come to rest on her other side. The cross over displaced the cloak but Kahlan was beyond noticing. From his new position, Richard's fingers managed to dig even deeper into her skin.

Kahlan groaned happily.

Richard's hands moved from massaging her neck and shoulders down to the small of her back. His thumbs pressed down again and she gasped. He was working the muscles in her back like he did everything: with extreme finesse. He seemed to be able to work her back like he knew exactly what she wanted, where to touch her and how hard to press. Thumbs, fingers and palms all moving over her body with a delicious rhythm, dancing over her and making her body hum with the joy of his touch.

"Spirits, where did you learn that?" she rasped, not even really caring about the answer.

She vaguely heard him answer, but her mind was already back in its pleasure induced haze. Once again, she could feel his fingers whispering over the sides of her breast, but this time they were lingering longer then before. Kahlan whimpered softly, wetness gathering between her legs. She pressed them tighter together in response, but the action resulted in a slight rise of her bottom. She ended up nestled against something warm and hard. Her breathing sped up when she realized what exactly it was.

Richard's hands froze shorty, before swiftly making their way down her back again and resting on her butt cheeks, sliding the cloak the rest of the way off. Tightening his hold, he murmured her name. The sound of his voice, like silk over stone, and the infliction he gave her name just managed to get her more aroused. He massaged her bottom for a minute and she couldn't take anymore. Without thinking, she wriggled around and turned onto her back carefully, ignoring the slight lingering pain. Staring up at him with darkened blue eyes, her breasts rose quickly with each breath she took.

Nearly black eyes stared back down at her, as he sat on her upper legs, his breathing nearly erratic and his hands lowering to her smooth stomach. He continued to rub soothing circles with his thumbs as they looked into each others eyes. Grasping his hands, she tugged at them until they were enclosing her breasts. Richard groaned and squeezed softly, feeling her hard nipples against the palm of his hands.

More blood rushed to his already painful erection in just the second it took his brain to register what was happening, seeing the position his hands were in.

"Richard..." his beautiful companion whispered, her voice sounding like honey. Her lips looked like red wine, he was dying to taste them. Leaning forward, he gave in to his desires, and seemingly hers, catching her lips with his. Kahlan moaned again and he thought that was the sweetest thing he had ever heard in his entire life.

Quickly, the contact escalated from sweet and slow to hard and needy. Kissing her was something he'd done before, but it was never like this. This all encompassing hunger being unleashed on each other. Lips, tongues and teeth all battling for dominance, both of them trying to devour the other.

She needed him closer, her hands couldn't remain idle any longer. She reached up and gripped his waist, moving his shirt out of the way. Dragging her hands to his lower back, she pulled him into her. The feel of his erection made her shift her hips up to increase the pressure. Caressing his back with her fingers, she groaned into his mouth. He answered with his own noise of encouragement. Kahlan worked her hands up under his shirt, lifting it as she went. She needed to feel his naked chest pressed against her breasts.

Catching her idea, Richard reached down and pulled his shirt off rapidly. Meeting her gaze again he smiled sexily and went back to devouring her mouth.

She met him with her lips and tongue and reached up to grip his head so he couldn't pull away from the kiss. Raking her fingers through his scruffy hair, she made a fist around it and tugged, trying to pull him even closer. Their tongues continued to do battle until Richard was able to trap hers in his mouth and suck on it gently. Loosening her grip in pleasure, he was able to move his mouth to her neck; nipping, sucking and kissing his way down her body. "Mmmm, Richard..." Kahlan panted out, arching her back to try to force more contact.

His mouth reached his first goal: her breasts. He could spend hours here just worshiping them with his hands and mouth. Wasting no time, he took her right nipple into his mouth and sucked on it gently. Her hands that were massaging his scalp tightened at the pressure and pushed him down, signaling him not to stop. His right hand came up and cupped the left breast, testing the weight and squeezing it lightly. His thumb took a couple swipes over the nipple, feeling it tighten even more. Richard released the nipple that was in his mouth, making a popping sound from the suction giving way. He placed a delicate kiss on her breast and then moved to give its twin equal attention.

"Richard... I want to kiss you again."

He heard her request, noticing her breathing was quick and erratic. Richard removed his mouth from her nipple, giving it one last lick as a parting gift, and moved up to join their lips again in a deep open mouthed kiss.

There were other motives for moving Richard back up her body. Kahlan slid her hands down his face and chest, pausing to tweak both his small nipples that were standing at attention. The surprise contact caused him to buck against her, making them both moan. Her goal was put on hold for a minute while she rubbed his abs, relishing the feel of his well defined body. Tightness could be felt in his abdominals and Kahlan's hands resumed their journey, finally reaching the buckle of his belt. Quickly unfastening it, she began to unlace the front of his pants. Being a proficient worker of lacings, she was soon pushing the pants down his lean hips. She could only move them so far due to her reach in that position, so her hands found something else to occupy them. Reaching into the unlaced front she found his erection.

The hiss she heard from Richard met with her approval and she wrapped her hand around him. She gave him a soft squeeze and moved her hand from the base to the tip, wiping her thumb across it. Kahlan repeated the movement again.

"Stop..." Richard breathed out, breaking the kiss. He reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling it off his cock. She could feel his irregular breathing on her face as he rested his forehead against hers. "You do that any longer and this is going to be over before we've gotten started."

"I want to feel you against me," she said, pushing him up to look into his brown eyes, "naked. I want to feel your skin against mine. So, get rid of those pants and your boots!" She ordered playfully and Richard gave her a peck on the lips and then pulled back to finish taking off his clothes.

Who was he to ignore an order from the Mother Confessor, after all?

Finally naked, he looked at her and she spread her legs for him in invitation. He followed her silent beckoning and lowered himself onto her, keeping most of his weight off her, but giving her the contact she longed for. Gazing down at her, he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. The firelight reflected itself in her clear blue eyes, giving them the impression of stars in a cloudless sky. The light also highlighted her dark raven hair and in contrast to her porcelain skin, the image of her took his breath away. His vision became slightly blurred and he was surprised by the sudden onslaught of emotions.

Concern washed over Kahlan's features upon seeing his distress. "Richard? What is it?" She breathed and softly reached up to touch his cheek.

He smiled despite his tears and chuckled at himself. "It's nothing, my love. I just can't believe how lucky I am. To have your love, to be here with you. You are so beautiful, you take my breath away," he admitted his earlier thoughts, causing Kahlan to smile shyly. Instead of answering verbally, she pressed another soft, sweet kiss to his lips, which again deepened quickly and became more heated than before.

Pressing down on his back, she urged him closer, and he once again followed her wish.

Caressing his back and neck, Kahlan urgently suckled on his lower lip, causing him to moan and buck against her once again. The brunette gasped against his lips, his movement causing some delicious friction against her most sensitive spot.

Her back arched in rapture, she closed her eyes and tried to commit this moment to her memories. This was everything she had ever wanted; to be here, like this, with the love she never thought she'd have.

"Richard," she gasped. "Please." She moaned again when he suckled on her breast. "Please, I want to feel you."

He groaned at her words and pressed his lips to hers in answer before his hand slid down between their bodies and two of his fingers vanished between her folds, testing how ready she was. He looked down at his hand and groaned again when he encountered her wetness. "Kahlan," he breathed in wonder, " you are so wet."

Teasing over her clitoris, he heard a hiss from her, right before he felt a rush of juices coat his fingers even further. He looked up at her face "Spirits, have you ever been this wet before?" He grinned as she shook her head in reply. "Good. I like being the one who does this to you, only me." He knew she was prepared for him.

Grasping his erection, he first coated it in her juices before carefully pressing into her. He felt her tense a little at the intrusion and noticed her painful gasp. At once, he halted his progress, until she signaled him to continue. Soon, he was fully sheathed into her and they both moaned at the feeling of completeness.

This was what they had been waiting for.

Starting to move inside her, his head dropped into the crook of her neck, as the feelings washed over him. Kahlan grasped at his shoulders and sought for leverage, lifting her hips against his. Crossing her legs over his lower back, she moaned as he sunk still deeper into her body. There was no pain in her back now, she could only feel pleasure.

"Yes, Richard!" she hissed and he lifted his head to stare at her, the look of wonder never having left his features. Caressing forehead and cheeks, he kept his hips moving and observed the emotions that were expressed on her face; observing everything he did to her. He caught her lips in another kiss then, teasing her tongue with his own and pouring all of his love for her into it.

Moving in a slow, sensual rhythm, Richard was trying to keep himself from losing control. The feel of her around him and just the knowledge that he was buried in her was bringing him closer to the edge. He had to make sure that Kahlan reached her completion before him. So he reached down and pulled one of her legs up to his shoulder. Hearing her groan in approval and feeling his cock sink even deeper into her, he turned his head and placed a kiss to the inside of her knee. Then he peered down at where they were connected. Emitting a moan, he felt himself harden even more at the sight of him moving in and out of her. He was losing control and he began to pick up speed.

"Harder, Richard, please." Kahlan reached down to his butt, grasping and pulling, trying to increase the power herself.

Richard, never one to deny her, increased the pressure in his thrusts. The answering noises of approval that he heard, told him that is was just what she was craving. "Kahlan," he panted out, "are you close, my love?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him, giving him a nod. The hand that was caressing his ass slid up to tease his rib cage, before continuing to its destination. She reached up and cupped her own breast, eliciting a gasp from Richard. Feeling the speed in his movement increase, Kahlan pinched her own nipple, making herself moan, then moved her hand slowly down her stomach until she reached where they were connected. Extending a finger she felt for his hardness and gave him a light touch from the outside as he was sliding in and out of her. The strangled noise she heard told her that was too much for him and she took her hand away, moving instead to her original destination - her clit. She began rubbing slowly, picking up Richard's rhythm. Closing her eyes again, she fell back into the feel of everything, being covered by the man she loves, the intense feeling of being filled, and her finger pleasuring herself. She was on the edge of letting go. "I'm so close," she whispered.

Richard was becoming desperate for her to reach her climax - after seeing her reach down and start touching herself, he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. Driving into her with more speed seemed to help, he could feel her internal muscles clamping down on him. He could see she needed something else though, something to send her flying over the edge of pleasure. "Kahlan it's okay to let go. I love you. Please come for me." He heard a squeaking noise coming from her throat and then felt incredible tension around his erection.

Kahlan screamed his name as she finally let herself reach her release. The iron lock she held on her power was broken, as her orgasm washed over her body. She'd never felt this amount of pleasure in her whole life. Richard was able to bring her to heights that she'd never dreamed existed. Now breathing was difficult for a different reason.

Feeling her clenching and releasing around him was driving him mad with pleasure. He picked up to an intense speed and began thrusting harder then he thought he should, but he couldn't stop himself. He was moving to his own finish now that he'd made sure she found her pleasure in their union. He could feel her reach down to put pressure on the skin of his erection again, this time he was sliding through two of her fingers scissored around him. It felt better being in her and with her than he could have conjured up in his mind. He heard his name and he looked down at her face.

She smiled at him, using the special smile she only gave to him. "Richard," she repeated, "Come now, Richard, I want to feel it. I want to see your face reaching ecstasy. It's okay to let go now." Bringing her face up for a kiss, he met her halfway. Devouring his mouth with hers, she felt him tense up and then a few jerkier movements inside her body.

He was done, he couldn't keep up the rhythm any longer, after hearing her words and feeling her lips against his. Holding back was no longer a necessity, so he did as she asked. Burying himself as deeply as possible, he let go of all his feelings and the love that he felt for her. The first spurt was almost painful because of how long he was holding back, but the intense pleasure of finally spilling his seed inside her was something that he'd never forget. He was sure the sounds he was making were akin to if he was dying. His orgasm seemed to last forever, the intensity was finally waning. His breathing was heavy and erratic, he peered up into her eyes meeting her sated gaze. She was smiling at him and he returned it with a satisfied smile of his own. Carefully removing her leg from his shoulder and setting it gently on the ground. He let himself cover her with his body. Pressing his forehead to hers and rubbing their noses together, neither of them dropping the intense gaze that was being exchanged between them.

Feeling her pinned under him was like nothing he'd ever felt. He didn't want to move, that would mean pulling out of her warmth. Richard knew that if he moved, his softening member would slip out and he wanted to hang on to the first time connection as long as possible. He knew that he would crush her if he stayed too long and he was too weak to hold himself above her. Rolling off her, before he became too heavy, he gently caressed her face and neck and watched as her breathing slowed and the lustful cloud left her eyes.

What he wasn't expecting was the look of absolute terror on her face that replaced it, when reality sunk into her conscience. Kahlan shot upwards into a sitting position and he mimicked her move, concern etched onto his features.

"Richard!" She gasped for breath. "Richard, is that still really you?"

"Of course, it's me. Who else would I be?" A second later, understanding washed over him and he hurried to once again engulf her in his arms, soothing her. He could feel her heart racing erratically, although this time from far less pleasurable things.

He made shushing noises and waited until her breathing had evened out a little more.

"I didn't think it was that bad for you," he teased to ease her internal pain.

She laughed and cried at the same time, clutching herself tighter against him. "No, but it could have been for you. How could I have been this careless?"

He kissed the top of her head and caressed her hair gently; trying to sooth her frazzled nerves and bring her back to the happy state of a few seconds ago.

"It's alright, my love. I'm alright. You could never hurt me."

She sniffled against his neck and he had to strain to hear her. "How is that possible?"

He smiled, although she couldn't see it. "It's easy, really. _I love you_. With everything I have. There was no place left for your power inside me. Nothing for me to give over to it." He slightly pushed her away from him, so that he could look her in the eyes. "I would already do anything you ask of me. I'd die for you, Kahlan. There's no need for your power to make me."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks at his words. She touched his face, as if to make sure he was really there; still the Richard she loved.

Wiping the tears off her alabaster cheeks, he waited patiently for her to say something.

For a while, she just stared at him, taking him in, moving her fingers over his face and holding his gaze, but then, "I was so afraid I had destroyed you. I don't know if I could have lived with myself if that had happened."

"Don't say that, Kahlan. You could have and you would have. But don't think about that now; I am fine. Wonderful even." He grinned at her like a school boy and his whole face lit up. "Do you know what this means?" he laughed happily. "We can be together now! Without having to fear the consequences. Whenever we want, as often as we want."

A smile spread across her face as well, when she realized he was right. Laughing, she pressed a kiss to his lips and he rolled her beneath his body once again.

He wanted to see if he couldn't make her forget about her recently shed tears now. There was a lot he still wanted to explore with her and the fire was still crackling strongly. Why shouldn't they take advantage of that?

Zedd and Cara shared a confused look when they neared the meeting point they had agreed upon with Richard and Kahlan three days before.

Was that giggling?

Carefully stepping into the clearing, where a warm fire was already burning, they stopped short at the sight that met their eyes.

Covered only with a blanket, Kahlan was lying in front of the fire, Richard hovering above her under the blanket, their clothes discarded beside them. And his face buried between her breasts.

The Mother Confessor giggled again.

"Richard! You beard tickles."

His voice was muffled by her breasts. "I don't recall you complaining last time."

Kahlan smacked him playfully, before dragging his face up to press her lips to his in a deep kiss.

Zedd and Cara coughed simultaneously. Two sets of eyes shot in their direction, a little bit of shock, but mostly annoyance mirrored in them.

Looking back at each other, they sighed.

"He really has the worst timing," Kahlan deadpanned, before the two lovers burst into laughter, going right back to their previous activities, not even noticing when the wizard and the Mord'Sith stepped back into the underbrush, to let them finish what they had started.

The End


End file.
